


Gravity Falls: Perfect Pets (1)

by eltigre221, Literal_Antique_Trash



Series: BillStanwich RolePlay [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, Incest, M/M, Pain, Torture, Violence, bondage kinda, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has won, the universe is his, and to the winner goes the spoils. Or rather to the winner goes the Stans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls: Perfect Pets (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play done by myself and the amazing Literal-Antique-Trash on tumblr, and I decided to post it here.
> 
> Context: Bill has won, he killed the kids and turned the other members of the zodiac into tapestries. Well all but two, Stanley and Stanford. They've been living with the demon for the past 9 years. This is life now, being pets to the monster that had destroyed everything.

**BillStanwhich**

**Perfect Pets (1)**

 

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and cuddled closer to his twin in his uneasy sleep. Bill had done a lot to them the last time they had 'played' using whips, chains, and the demon's personal favorite, blades.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford cradled Stan, eyes opened and darting around the room. Bill had taken his glasses and everything was a giant blur. But he had to stay focused, to protect Stan at all costs.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered, as his dreams took a nasty turn and reminded the old man of their first 'game' with Bill. Everything had hurt, and they'd nearly died from their injuries. Stan subconsciously clutched tighter to his twin, his dream becoming worse and worse.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ahh, Stanley." Ford murmured, swallowing nervously. If they made too much noise, it would be worse. Rubbing Stan's back, he tried to calm Stan quickly before Bill heard them. He tried to ignore the healing wounds under his fingers or the way Stan flinched with each small circle he made with his hand. "Please wake up Stanley." He said softly, kissing his brow.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and slowly began to open his eyes. Though he wished he didn't have to. Sure the penthouse was 'nice' given most of the furniture was made from living human skin.

But waking up meant that Bill would come for them sooner or later. Something neither of them were looking forward to. Especially since the demon had been favoring his blades lately.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's okay Stan." Ford tried to soothe, pulling his ripped coat tighter around Stan's body. It was the only thing Bill had allowed as a blanket. Ford didn't mind the cold, choosing instead to make sure that Stan was comfortable and warm. It was his fault after all. They were in this mess because of him; Ford just wished Stan didn't have to pay the price.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whined as softly as he could, trying to fend off wakefulness for a little while longer. Ford's ripped coat keeping him only slightly warm. He remembered when they'd been captured after trying to stop Bill with the Cipher Zodiac.

Stan had refused to join in. This was his fault. That everyone was back to being stone, that the others in the zodiac were nothing more than decorations, and the kids. Stan cried softly against Ford's scarred chest. He missed their kids so much, but because of him, they were gone.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh boys?" Ford flinched, pressing Stan's face into his chest as Bill hovered above them. He was wearing his human disguise today, grinning at them with a cold yellow eye. That meant something a little more physical was happening today. Ford could only hope that it happened to him.

"Hello, master." He murmured, looking down and keeping Stan close to himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shivered when he heard Bill's voice above them. He tried to feign sleep, as to not 'play' today. But he knew he'd 'wake up' anyways. He'd never leave his twin alone with that monster, never.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill hummed, crossing his legs and sitting in the air. He looked them over, taking in the bruised and battered face of his old student. "Come here Stanford." He purred, curling a finger forward. "Leave Stanley to rest." He knew that the younger twin was awake.

He would let the man pretend. Ford was much more fun to play with anyway. Stanford swallowed, leaning Stan against the wall and slowly crawling forward. He hadn't been able to walk after Bill had broken his ankle last time.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan reached out and stopped Ford. 'Revealing,' that he'd been awake the whole time. But the three already knew that he'd been faking. "M-Master, please don't take him." Stan whimpered out.

He hated calling Bill 'master', but that's what the demon was now. He was their master, and they were his pets or toys if you'd rather. He looked up and saw that Bill was in 'human form'. Slicked back golden blond hair, a black and gold expensive looking tuxedo, and dark brown skin, highlighting his hair and glowing yellow eye. The other 'hidden' under a gold and black eye patch.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill stopped, pretending to consider it. It was a game they played often. One of the twins would plead to take the other's place until Bill got bored and did what he wanted. "And tell me, darling. Why would I do that? What are you offering?"

He would let them choose a part to give up. Sometimes it was a finger or a hand. And if he was feeling extra feisty, it could be the entire limb. Fixing it wouldn't be a problem either. A new dimension meant new powers and all kinds of fun for Bill to have. "What will you give me for ol' Fordsy?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan licked his chapped lips and said. "I-I will give you my leg, M-Master." Stan mentally winced at the pain he'd go through later with the loss of an entire limb.

But it would be worth it to keep Ford safe for a while longer. The last time, Ford had given up his right hand to give Stan a bit of peace before Bill came back and brought him in anyways. Ending with even more pain for the two of them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'll give you both, master!" Ford said quickly, silencing Stanley. Bill's gazed sharpened and he looked at Stanford. Now this was getting interesting. This had never happened before. Lifting the old man with his magic, he brought Stanford closer and looked into his eyes.

"Say it again." He ordered, deadly serious.

"I will give you both of my legs, Master." He said, voice trembling but as serious as Bill was.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No," Stan whimpered. "Master, I will give you both my legs and arms." Stan pleaded, not wanting to see his twin taken.

He hated it when Ford 'went first'. Normally Bill would keep him for hours before coming back to get Stanley. Making the younger twin see his brother in a worse state then when he left in, always hurt.

They both hated it. But it was normally worth it to take the brunt of Bill's 'assault' before he moved on and brought in the other.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Can it, Stanley." Bill said harshly, gaze still on Ford. Ford stared back, trying to put a brave face on despite the fear in his heart.

This would hurt, ache for weeks to come but he had to do it. Stan was all he had left and Ford would be damned if he was going to lose his limbs. "I will give you both." He said softly, accepting his fate.

Bill finally nodded, taking him by the hair and dragging him from the room.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No," Stan cried out, but it was too late. Bill had already left, and was taking Ford with him. Stan whimpered and clutched Ford's tattered jacket closer. He hated this, he hated it so much.

When they'd first been captured, after their 'first time' with Master. Stan had softly suggested running away, trying to help free the others, try and fight back against Bill. Ford had been for it, as a means to avenge the kids, and the others from the zodiac.

Until Bill came in and 'reminded' them of why they were there. Stan flinched and cried as he heard Ford's agonized screams, as his legs were being removed. "Stanfy, why won't you let me protect you?" Stan questioned/begged aloud to the empty room.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill hummed softly, licking the blood away from his cheek and watching. Stanford moaned softly, tears running down his cheeks as he hung from the hooks. His legs lay in a bloody heap under him, blood pooling lazily under Ford's body.

His eyes rolled upward, focusing on Bill for a second before they were trailing around the room, glassy and wide. He was in shock, Bill noticed. "Don't you move."

He purred, kissing him gently before walking back to grab Stanley. Today would be a watching day for Stanley. And what a day it would be.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley whimpered and looked up at his Master. He'd heard him entering the room, Ford's blood staining a little on the expensive looking fabric. Bill grabbed him without a single word, and began to drag him towards his twin. This was strange for a moment, before Stan realized what Bill would be 'doing' to him today.

"Master, please no," Stanley begged softly, knowing that his words fell upon deaf ears, but he spoke them anyways.

They arrived in the current 'pleasure' room. Where Ford was looking around in a panic almost, his former legs, now stumps dripping blood onto the stone floor beneath him. His legs motionless and useless. Stan cried at the scene. His tears streaking down his cheeks, as Bill dragged him to the other side of the room.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill chained Stanley to the wall, humming happily. It was if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You know what today is?" He asked Stanley, knowing that Stanley knew. "Today is watching day."

He placed the gag in Stan's mouth, blocking his sounds. It wouldn't do to hear him. When Stanley was properly set up, Bill made his way back to Stanford. He cupped the man's cheek, smiling and pressing their foreheads together. "Isn't he just darling?" Bill asked Stan, sighing almost dreamily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley whined behind his gag, the noise coming out so quietly that hardly any sound made it past the gag. Stan tugged on the chains binding him to the wall, but they hardly even shook given how weak he and Ford were now.

Bill only ever fed them after they've 'had fun'. And let them use the 'bathroom' even less. Thankfully, or not, Bill ensured that they couldn't get sick or die from lack of food or 'toilet' uses. The sudden sound of Ford's whimpers brought Stanley back to attention, to see what the demon was doing to his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford stared up at the demon with wide eyes, the blood loss making him woozy and weak. His mouth opened and he let out a few harsh pants, fingers twitching once. Bill smiled, kissing the man's forehead.

This was the way he should look, always. He gently healed the wounds on his legs, covering the stumps with large, painful scabs. He would give the man his legs back later. Walking away, he grabbed a blade from the table and grabbed Ford's face in one of his many hands. He grabbed the plump bottom lip, smiling as Ford screamed. He cut it off slowly, humming all the while.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley cried and tugged harder at his binds. Knowing it would be useless, as it had many times before. But it still didn't stop the stubborn man from trying to 'escape' and go help his twin. This was the worst part of watching day. And Bill knew it. He knew that Stan hated this, hated all of it. But there was nothing he could do about it.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill continued this for hours, taking and slicing as he saw fit. He relished in the screams and cries that came from Ford, chuckling darkly. Soon enough, he stood back, admiring his work. Ford's chest was a mass of delicate cuts, the cipher wheel sitting in a mass of blood and sweat. Fingers laid in a pile next to the legs, sitting there almost innocently.

"Are we done Stan?" He asked, looking at the other man.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was whimpering and trembling violently against his chains. His body caked in sweat from when he tried so hard to escape. Tear tracks marring his cheeks as he'd sobbed and cried during the entire 'performance'. Begging and pleading with Master to stop, to leave his twin alone and to hurt him instead.

The words never leaving his sealed lips, due to the gag. But still Stan tried; it hurt to see Ford in such pain. It reminded him so much of their childhood, when he couldn't do anything about the bullies that teased Ford. Other than taking the heat and trying to keep them away from his twin, even if he got beat more, it was worth it to keep him safe.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill chuckled, walking over and taking the gag out of Stan's mouth. He pets the sweaty hair, humming sweetly as Ford whimpered in the background. "I asked a question. Are we done? Or should I keep going?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"W-we're done Master," Stan asked/stated hopefully. Afraid of the answer, that they weren't done yet, and only just beginning.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill gave him a look, studying him for a moment. Then he nodded. Walking over to the bleeding twin, Bill healed Ford's wounds. He decided to keep his limbs and fingers, just for fun. Stanford whined softly as he was let go, falling to the floor.

He didn't have the strength to lift his head, so he closed his eyes tight. Soon enough both twins were lifted and carried back to the pent house. "Feed him." Bill told Stanley, grinning at Ford's fingerless hands.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan winced and whined as he walked over as quickly as he could on his shaking legs to the refrigerator. Bill kept all kinds of food in there from multiple dimensions, with a few from earth, but enough things to make sure the two of them wouldn't be poisoned or killed by accident.

Stan grabbed the closest thing he could find that was safe enough to eat. From the looks of it, it was a plate of sandwiches. Stan hurried back over to Ford, whom was placed against the living human skin couch.

**literal-antique-trash**

Satisfied, Bill left the room. He would come back in the morning to give Ford his appendages back, if he felt like it. When Bill was finally gone, Stanford broke into heartbroken sobs. His shaking hands rose to hide his face as he curled into himself.

It hurt so bad. The palm of his hand brushed his face and he whimpered at the missing bottom lip. Oh god, he must look horrible.

"S-Stanley..." He whined quietly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm coming Stanfy," Stan whispered out softly as to not startle his twin. He knelt down before his twin, placed the plate of food to the side and gave his twin a kiss on the forehead. Ford didn't look good, not at all, but he was alive, that's all that mattered now.

"Come on Stanfy, you gotta eat." Stan tried to get his twin to eat some of the sandwiches, as he used his other hand to gently pry away Ford's hands from his face.

"Please eat some for me." Stan begged as he watched is twin cry and sob before him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford shook his head, moving to huddle against his younger twin. He wrapped his arms around Stanley, hiding in his embrace while shame filled his heart. He should be the one comforting Stan, even in this state. He was pathetic.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered, face hidden in the crook of Stan's neck. "I'm sorry."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It's okay Stanfy, it’s okay." Stan soothed his twin, rubbing soft circles against his back. Being careful of the marks Bill had left there.

They needed to be careful; Bill still had Ford's legs and fingers, so Stan had to be the one to take care of him tonight. Or for however long Bill kept his twin's limbs this time.

"Shh, it's okay Stanfy, it'll be okay." Stanley continued to soothe his twin, before he began to gently kiss and nuzzle his twin, in an attempt to calm him down.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford slowly relaxed under Stan's gentle touches, leaning against him in exhaustion. His eyes drooped a little and he let out a small sigh. "I love you." He said quietly, using his mutilated hand to gently cup his brother's cheek.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Love you too Sixer," Stan whispered softly, nuzzling into his twin's mutilated hand. He finally began to eat some of the sandwiches, leaving a few for his twin to eat later.

He resumed his kisses and gentle touches. Wanting Ford to relax more, but also being careful not to alert Bill to what they were up to. Lest the demon 'join in' on the 'fun'.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford let out a small sound at the kisses, but was too tired to reciprocate. He simply lay in his brother's arms, closing his eyes and letting the warm feeling of Stanley's love was over him. "I love you." He said again as his exhaustion won over. Before he knew it, he was sleeping against Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley smiled gently and leaned against the flesh couch, though it was uncomfortable, at least it was warm and better than the wall they'd been leaning against last night. The last time they'd slept on a bed, was before weirdmageddon. Stan was about to fall asleep himself, when he froze and looked up, Bill had come back.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill stood in front of Stan, watching the way they had curled together with some small amount of interest. Humans- the little meat bags- they were adorable, in a strange way.

"He didn't eat." Bill said, absently looking at his nails. "Why?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"H-he was t-to tired after e-earlier Master," Stan stuttered out in fear. He wanted to explain, but was afraid that it would only make things worse.

**literal-antique-trash**

Bill hummed, not looking at Stanley. He wanted the little human to squirm. "I told you to feed him."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I-I tried Master, h-he refused. P-please I-I'll feed him in the morning." Stan begged, afraid of his twin getting punished so soon after their master had just finished 'playing' with him.

Stan adjusted Ford a little, being careful not to wake his sleeping twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You see, the thing is-" He lifts Stanford, keeping him asleep. He strokes a pale cheek, chuckling at the shiver he got in response.

"When I give an order," His hand wrapped around Ford's throat. "I expect it to be followed." He starts to squeeze slowly, watching the way Ford's face changed colors.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No, no, Master please," Stanley begged, running forward. Trying to stop the demon from hurting his twin. He had to get Ford down; his twin was changing colors that humans were not supposed to be.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sit down." The hiss came, hand tightening around Stanford's throat. "Or I'll crush him." Ford had woken up, whimpering in pain. He choked weakly, stubs coming up to paw at Bill's hand.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan froze, and trembled violently, wanting to stand and stop Bill from hurting his twin. But his will was weak; Stan dropped to his knees and looked up helplessly. Watching as his twin's stub fingers tried to 'claw' at the hand chocking him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Good." Bill said, smiling slyly. He let Ford drop to the floor, chuckling when the man heaved and coughed. "Feed him and go to sleep." He ordered sternly, walking out.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley whimpered, but quickly ran over to Ford, and held him close. "Stanfy, ya gotta eat. Please try and eat." Stan begged as he picked his twin up and took him back over to the couch, where the sandwiches were.

"I don't want him ta hurt ya." Stan whispered. Worried for his twin's safety.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered, trying to get words past his bruised throat. He looked at his twin with teary eyes, shaking his head. He didn't want to, yet the thought that Bill would go after Stan if he didn't made his heart freeze.

"Okay." He managed to croak, opening his mouth. He couldn't grab anything.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan winced at the sadness in his twin's eyes. But was happy that his twin would eat, that they wouldn't be punished by Bill. Reaching over, Stan grabbed one of the sandwiches and gently fed it to his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford ate slowly, wincing each with every swallow. Dark, finger shaped bruises lined the delicate skin of Ford's throat and he whimpered. He could only eat one, his stomach twisting in pain and discomfort. He stopped Stan before he could grab another, curling in his brother’s arms.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford please, just a little more." Stan begged, moving his twin a little. He knew Ford hasn't been eating much lately, and that his twin's been staying up rather than sleeping.

"If you can't eat all that much, I'll chew, you swallow, okay?" Stan offered as he moved his twin around so he could eat some more.

**literal-antique-trash**

"N-no." He whispered, shaking his head. He wasn't hungry. He hadn't been for a while. He whined quietly when Stan shifted him into his arms.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford please, just a little," Stan begged softly. He stopped moving his twin at the sound of Ford's whine. "I know it's hard, but please just a little more and we can go to sleep."

Stan promised his twin. Grabbing the last two sandwiches stan began to chew them. His own stomach having grown smaller in the time they've been 'living' here.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford broke into helpless sobs. He couldn't do anything but listen to Stan, unable to get away. He didn't want to eat anymore. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired.

"Please." He whimpered. "No more."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan paused, but knew this could be a lot worse if Bill came in and found them like this. Ford refusing to eat or sleep. Leaning down, Stan gently kissed his twin. Long, slow, sweet, letting him relax against Stan.

He knew he'd have to sneak in the food, lest Bill become upset with them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sobbed softly, but relaxed under Stan's touch. He let his twin push the food into his mouth, swallowing it. Most would have called this disgusting, but they didn't know what it meant to starve and be unable to eat.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley smiled softly, but continued to kiss his twin. Letting him know that it was alright. That they were safe for now. Cuddling Ford close, Stan adjusted himself to lean comfortably against the flesh couch. In an attempt to fall asleep, knowing that in time Bill would come back and everything would start all over again.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hid himself in Stan's arms, making sure he wasn't seen at all before letting out a small sigh. He closed his eyes, body slowly relaxing and falling asleep quickly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled down at his twin. Now asleep, their 'dinner' eaten and soon they were going to sleep. Just as Bill had ordered. Stan sighed before finally letting himself relax and cuddle with his twin. Sleep's sweet embrace calling him, whispering sweet words to help forget the 'lives' they were now living. Stan fell asleep, not knowing that tomorrow would be even worse.


End file.
